


Cheerleader

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: Death's Daughter [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-07 21:51:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20982956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	Cheerleader

Being who, and what, he was, Death had no paternal desires. Nothing in him urged him to be a father. So, when the woman he was seeing came to him, pregnant, there were no joyus exclamations, no outbursts of love, and no hopes and dreams for his child’s future. All he could see, was a short life, followed by death and decay.

When his daughter was only two months, he was left your sole caregiver. With no desire to be a mother, the woman he’d once shared a bed with, walked away. As he looked down at the sleeping infant, he sighed, knowing that she would need protecting.

With that, he opted to give her a better life, and watch from afar.

* * *

At three years old, you laughed as you slid down the slid to your awaiting father. Just like every other weekday, your older brother, Cage, would be dropped off at school, and your father would bring you to the park. You’d play for half an hour or so, and then walk home for a morning snack. It was almost like clockwork, and rarely changed, giving him ample time to pass by, unnoticed. 

* * *

When you were five, you stood in front of the school, scared. Your brother would be heading in, too, but you didn’t want to let go of his hand. He would be going to a different classroom. “Do I have to?” You asked. While you wanted to make new friends, you were so used to playing at home.

Your brother moved to crouch in front of you. “Don’t worry, kid. It’ll be great.” Cage chuckled. “Besides, you learn it’s not half bad getting away from the parents.” You giggled at him. “How about I walk you to your class?” He offered, earning a excited nod.

* * *

“Daddy! DADDYYYY!” You squealed, running in the house. “DADDYYYYYY!” You kept up.

“What?” Came two voices from two different rooms, making you laugh. One came out of the kitchen drying his hands, the other from the living room.

You held up a piece of paper, dancing in place. “I made the squad!” You grinned.

Moments later, Cage walked in, chuckling. “I could hear you on another _planet_, sis.” He teased. “Looks like I better warn the other players my baby sister will be around more.” While he was only three years older than you, he towered above you, making you look younger.

Sticking your tongue out at him, you handed your father the paper. “List of practices, and what I need to get.” You informed them.

* * *

Smiling, you hand one hand on your hip, your feet shoulder width apart, and one arm up in the air as you cheered on your school’s football team. “Wooo!” You hollered, laughing. For a moment, your smile faltered, but you shook your head and resumed your cheer.

You’d turned 16 just a couple months before, and since, you’d been feeling a bit off. You’d get split second headaches, anger that would flare up, then pass, and random spells of almost zoning out. You hadn’t mentioned it to your fathers, or your brother, as you didn’t want them to worry.

Someone in the stands, however, noticed. Those around him were unaware that he was even there. Death watched your expression, noting the slip. His brows furrowed, and he was gone. While he had no way of knowing one way or the other, he had hoped that being the daughter of Death would cause no disruptions in your life. You’d live as a normal human girl. Happy, loved, and away from the world that Death wandered.

* * *

You walked in your house that night, still in your uniform. Your white sneakers barely made a sound on the floor as you moved to the kitchen. You didn’t even bother to take off your boyfriend’s Letterman jacket, even though it was warm in your house. For some reason, you wanted the comfort.

Standing in front of the fridge, you thought you heard movement upstairs, but no one was home. Cage was in college, and your fathers were out at their friend’s wedding. You’d been invited, but couldn’t go, so you’d Skype’d them earlier that day. The bride was like your aunt, and you adored her, so you wished her the best and told her you couldn’t wait to see the pictures.

The noise happened again, so you shut the door and pulled your phone from your pocket. One of your neighbors had been in the military, and taught you and your brother simple self-defense. Hitting his number in your phone, you moved up the stairs.

“Hello?” Came his deep voice.

You swallowed. “Mark? It’s Y/N. Uh, can you come over? I’m freaked out here, and I heard something upstairs.”

There was some movement. “I’m on my way. Lock yourself in the downstairs bathroom.” By now, you were at the top of the stairs, shaking slightly.

Mark was running over, not having stopped to put on shoes. He still had his phone to his ear when he heard it fall, and then you scream. Sprinting, he ran through your front door and spotted your phone towards the top of the steps. Hanging up, he quickly dialed 911.

* * *

Coming to, you were surprised that you weren’t bound or anything. “About time you wake up.” You looked towards your right, seeing what looked a middle aged business man. “I was starting to think that you’d never wake up.”

You were shaking, and starting to cry. “Who are you, and what do you want?” Your voice faltered as your eyes followed him.

He smirked, fixing the cuffs on his sleeves. “Why, I’m your dear Uncle.” He laughed.

“I don’t have any Uncles.” You told him. You had two aunts, but neither was married.

The man pulled a chair up, sitting across from you. His toes were mere inches from yours. “No, no.” He sighed, crossing his legs. “Your _biological _uncle.” He corrected. You’d never asked about your birth family, you didn’t want to. “See, my brother doesn’t exactly exude a _fatherliness_, I”m guessing your mother saw what a wretched thing you were and didn’t want you, either.” He mused, aiming to get a reaction from you.

Your jaw was tight as you spoke. “My _fathers _wanted me, and that’s all that matters.” There was no way you’d let him chip away at you like this.

“Do you think you’d be so wanted if they knew what you were?” He asked, leaning forward slightly, his elbow on his knee.

“A _cheerleader_?” You asked, confused, raising an eyebrow.

That made him laugh, making him look less frightening than moments ago. “A crossbreed. A hybrid, if you will. Whatever you want to call it.” He waved his hand. “I call it filthy. You are the result of the union of Death, and a human.”

Blinking, you stared at him. “….What?” He was insane. You’d been kidnapped by a batshit crazy middle aged businessman.

“You’ve heard of the four horseman, correct?” He watched as you nodded. “Well, your father is the horseman of Death. I am the horseman of War.” War could tell that you didn’t exactly believe him, which wasn’t that hard to get. You were raised completely human, after all. “I’m sure you’ve been feeling off lately? Something feels wrong?”

“A bit, but I’ve been stressed. School, cheerleading, things like that.” You brushed it off.

He grinned as he stood. “Oh, no. That’s not it at all.” The way his eyes looked as you looked up at him made your stomach drop. “My brother failed to protect you enough. If he won’t use what powers are sure to be brewing inside you- I will.”

You shook your head. “No. I’m not going to help you do whatever the hell you want me to do.”

“Are you _sure_?” He asked, a knowing look on his face.

* * *

The next day, he told you that he’d be letting his older brother know about you. Just soon. Never when, never how. Just that he would know, and that War would be the one reaping the benefits of your powers.

It was never brought up again, so you had no idea if he’d made it known yet or not.

* * *

It was a week before he truly began to try to hone your powers. Neither of you knew what you’d be able to do, how fast you could control it, or how powerful they would be. You just wanted to go back to school, cheerleading, your family, and your boyfriend. Clearly, that wasn’t happening.

Thankfully, you had clothes, and weren’t stuck looking dirty. You didn’t know where you were being held, but you did know that the house was neat, and almost homey. It didn’t feel like something that War would live in. When that occurred to you, you opted not to push that. You didn’t want to know about it.

At the turn of the first month, he’d knocked you back out, relocating the two of you. He didn’t trust you, and didn’t want you knowing where you were. You had no idea if it was states away, a different country, of just down the road.

The first power that he’d managed to get out of you was the ability to screw with the weather.He had been pushing you all day long. You were sore, tired, and you missed your family. Finally, just before dark, you broke. You fell to your knees, sobbing. His eyes went from you to the closest window. The sky had been clear moments before, and was now grey with rain clouds. The harder you sobbed, the harder it rained. “Interesting.” He muttered.

Now that you knew that one, he focused on that. He wanted you to master this before taking on any other powers you may have.

It had taken you six months, but you had it. It was like second nature, and no longer tired you. For the first time since you were captured, you smiled at him as he praised you.


End file.
